With All My Heart
by darkdragonchic
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru are both attending Shikon Highschool. One likes the other. The other can't stand that one. Will love bloom or will something else turn the tide?
1. The Begining

(A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the change. A new friend of mine called vegita-dias and many others have said that this fic sounds more like a highschool fic than a college one. I have not made any big changes except for spelling and now they are in highschool. Sorry. Please don't hate me for it.

Chapter 1 With All My Heart

'High School wasn't supposed to be weird or hard. It was supposed to be fun' Rin thought as she looked up at the large high school that stood before her. 'Wow, the teachers must get paid pretty darn good'. She thought with a smile. With a heavy heart she entered the main doors. Many students were already looking around the campus. Rin tried to dodge as many students as she could but she still got knocked over.

"Sorry about that. I guess I wasn't paying attention to were I was walking." Rin said shakily.

"Yeah, you should be sorry. What type of numskull walks around bumping into people? You must be pretty blind." said the tall boy.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, what more do you want?" screamed Rin, starting to get ticked off.

She looked up at the guy who had plowed into her. He had long white hair and golden eyes. He was very tall, about 6 ft. He was wearing baggy pants and a black tee that said "Just leave me alone". By the look of his pants and his shirt, Rin concluded that the pants were Abercrombie and the tee was from Hot Topic. 'Great' Rin thought, 'I had to run into a prep'.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something to me?" He asked glaring at her.

Rin stood up and grinned. "Yeah, move your fat, ugly, and disgusting face out of my way."

The boy looked like he was about to say something when a boy with black hair yelled "Hey Sesshomaru, lets go." Sesshomaru looked at the boy then back to the Rin. With a glare he ran of in the other direction.

'Ha, I sure showed him. So, his name is Sesshomaru.' Rin thought smiling. She shook her head and headed inside to find the office so she could have her schedule.

Sesshomaru walked along side his friend and wondered what had just happened. He was yelling at that weird girl and then he just couldn't say anything mean to her. She was about 5 ft 7. She had brown hair that reached her back and a little ponytail on the side that looked like it had been hacked off with a knife. She had brown eyes and by his talk with her, she had an attitude problem. 'Why should I care about some girl? I have classes to think about.' He thought confidently. His friend looked at him and started waving his hand in Sesshomaru's face. Not until three minutes later did Sess notice his hand.

"What is it Koga?" Sesshomaru asked with a glare. Koga had been Sesshomaru's friend for about three years. The boy had black hair, blue eyes, and a stupid grin that got on Sesshomaru's nerves a lot. Koga was a junior, just like Sesshomaru. Though sometimes he acted like a three year old.

"What's up with me? What's with you? You have been staring at that tree for a while. Something on your mind?" Koga asked with curiosity.

"Nothing is wrong; I just like to stare at the tree is all. It is very beautiful." Sesshomaru lied. Koga's mouth dropped open and started to tap the back of Sesshomaru's head.

"Did something break up there or have you gone nuts? 'It's very beautiful' that is so not you. What's wrong?" Koga said wanting to know the truth.

"Fine. There is this girl I sort of ran into. Literally. She looked a little out of it so I didn't notice her until she fell over. So, I snapped at her and then she snapped back at me. But, for some reason I couldn't scream at her." Sesshomaru said waiting for a reply.

Koga stood there silent. He looked up at Sesshomaru and grinned that stupid grin. "Someone has a crush!" He started chanting. Sesshomaru was about to hit him but decide to let it slide. 'Well, she was kinda cute. Maybe I do have a crush."


	2. When Two Meet

Chapter 2

When Two Meet

Rin walked around the hallways looking for the guidance office. She had walked around campus and had met quite a few people. Rin stared at her paper then looked back up at the door in front of her. 'Guidance office. This has to be it. Well, here I go.' Rin thought with a gulp. She pushed open the door and looked inside.

"Hey, haven't you heard of knocking." Screamed a young girl standing on one side of the room. "Oh, you must be here to see Miss Yakima. She is out for the day. My name is Kagome." Said the strange girl.

Rin looked her up and down. The girl had black hair and brown eyes. She was average height and she had on a warm smile. She was wearing a white and green shirt with jeans. 'Okay. This could work out. I guess.' Rin thought with a sigh.

"Hello, anyone home? I just told you my name." Said Kagome.

Rin looked up with a jolt and said "Oh sorry about that. I was in my own world. My name is Rin."

Kagome gave her a weird look and smiled. "Okay. So what can I help you with? A schedule change, a bully problem, or are you here because you tried to commit suicide? Well speak up which one is it?"

Rin stood there with a shocked look on her face trying to digest everything Kagome had just said. Snapping back to her senses, she shook her head and smiled. "Oh. I am a new student. I just need a list of my classes for the year."

Kagome smiled and got to work. Rin sighed and moved her stuff and sat down in a chair. 'So, I guess I will like it here.' Rin thought with a worried look.

Kagome finished helping Rin with her papers and told her she could start tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had been friends with Koga for up to two years. As much of a pain that Koga is, Sess had always been able to deal with it. This year would be no different.

'Okay. I now I think I can get out of here.' Sesshomaru thought with a smile. He started to walk out the room when…

"Hey Sesshomaru! Isn't it great that we are in the same homeroom? I am so glad." Said a certain black haired female.

Sesshomaru grimaced and turned around. There in his door way stood Kagura. She was supposed to be the best cheerleader in Shikon Highschool. She wore her hair in the traditionally pony tail and her red eyes seemed to glimmer.

"Yeah. Just wonderful." Said Sesshomaru, with little emotion in his voice.

It looked like Kagura was about to ask him out, again. When Koga popped his head in and smiled an evil grin at Kagura.

"Hey Kagura. I see that over the summer you gained a pound. Better go starve to death quick or you might gain another." He said with a sneer. "Hey Sess, some of the guys and me are going to hang out tonight, want to come with us?"

Sesshomaru stood there smiling and said "No thanks Koga. I know what you mean when you say hang out."

Koga shrugged and walked off leaving a grinning Sesshomaru and a ticked off Kagura.

Kagura turned look at Sesshomaru and screamed "How can you like him or hang out with him? He is such a freak."

Sesshomaru turned around and gave her a stare that could make water freeze on contact. "He isn't as big a freak as you are Kagura. Now, get out so I can go home and get some rest." He said still staring.

Kagura smiled and said "I love it when you are angry. You look so cute. Alright then. Bye Fluffy dear." And with that she ran off.

Sesshomaru's eye started to twitch. He wanted to run after her and tear her apart for calling him 'Fluffy'.

Sess just shrugged his shoulders and drove home for the night. "Tomorrow is going to be an interesting day" he murmured before he fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rin woke up the next day and started to panic. It was 7:45 and her first class was at 8:00. She shot out of bed and went to through some clothes on. She settled for a black tee and blue jeans.

She ran all the way to school with an apple in hand and her book. Her first class for the day was 'Feudal Era History'. She ran threw the doors just in time and smacked the door in the teachers face.

"Oh no. I am so sorry. Its just that I was running late and I…" Rin stuttered. Just then the door opened again and the teacher was smacked right across the face. Sesshomaru walked in and looked around.

"Hey. Am I late?" He asked before turning to see Rin gawking at him. He jumped back and they both screamed in unison "YOU".


	3. Chaos in the Making

Chapter 3 Chaos in the Making

Rin jumped back alarmed and sent the teacher flying into the window. The entire class broke out in laughter. Sesshomaru stood there for a few seconds and then went over to help the teacher up.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't even see you. Please let me help you up." Rin said a little nervous.

The teacher got up and straightened his tie. He looked at Rin then at Sesshomaru. "How about instead you two take a seat." He said with a look that sent shivers down both of their spines.

Rin looked down and quickly found a seat. Sesshomaru went to the only open seat left. Which was right next to Rin. Rin gave him a glare and looked forward trying her best to pay attention.

"Welcome, to Feudal Era History. I am your teacher Mr. Yamasaki. This class will not be difficult if you pay attention and don't make a fuss." He glanced over at Rin and Sesshomaru. "You will not have to take finals till the end of the year. That means no semester exams."

The class cheered and Mr. Yamasaki started to explain what would be happening through out the year.

Rin stared at the top of her desk as he talked. 'Why did I have to make such a fool of my self on my first day.' Rin thought sadly.

Sesshomaru was taking notes when he noticed that the girl next to him had her head down. Sess looked at her and sighed. 'Man. She is really cute. I wonder what her name is.' Sess thought. With that he took out another piece of paper, wrote something down, and folded. He saw the teacher wasn't looking and threw the note at the girl's head.

Rin wanted to turn around and give him a piece of her mind. Instead she calmly opened the note and read it.

(Hi. If you are upset about the whole yelling thing with the teacher don't be. He has got to be some quack from a hospital. Oh yeah. If you didn't know my name is Sesshomaru Taisho. What's your name? Oh and one more thing sorry for being mean to you. Sesshomaru)

Rin stared blankly at the paper. What she didn't see was the teacher behind her. In a flash he took the note away and read it.

"Yes. Well why don't you stand up and tell everyone your name and why you decided to write notes while I was talking." Mr. Yamasaki said with a sneer.

Rin stood up and went to the front of the room. She swallowed and said "My name is Rin Higashi. I didn't write the note. It was given to me before class and I chose to read it." Rin went back to her seat and smiled at Sesshomaru.

Mr. Yamasaki looked really ticked off. He cleared his throat and gave Rin a stern look. "Well, Ms. Higashi why don't you stay back on Saturday and clean this room until it sparkles. Then maybe you will learn not to read notes during class."

Sesshomaru jumped up and yelled at the teacher. "What! That is totally unfair. Rin shouldn't have to stay here all by herself. You are totally out of order you old fart."

The class gasped and Rin stared at Sesshomaru in disbelief. She couldn't believe he had said that to a teacher. The same teacher that was giving her problems. 'Wow. Sesshomaru is one great guy.' Rin thought with a smile.

Mr. Yamasaki looked like he was about to explode. "Well then why don't you come in and give her a hand on Saturday. Hey Mr. Taisho." He said with a smirk.

Sesshomaru gave him an evil smile and said "Sure. I mean we can't have cracks like you cleaning rooms now can we?"

The class broke out in giggles and Mr. Yamasaki turned pink. He looked like he was going to say more but at that moment the bell rang. Everyone ran out and started to walk to their next class leaving a very angry teacher.

Sesshomaru walked across the campus to his next class when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and found a smiling Rin. He stared at her for a moment and then came back to his senses. "Hey. What's going on?" He said calmly.

"Thanks for saying that back there. I thought the teacher would bust a gut. Oh and for the note, I forgive you for yelling at me." Rin said with a smile as they walked.

"Ah, it was nothing really. That teacher needs to learn some manners and respect for his students. I mean the nerve of that guy. Who does he think he is bossing you around like that? Makes me sick to my stomach." Sesshomaru said with a look of hatred.

Rin rolled her eyes at him and said "Well, he is the teacher and he does have the right to boss us around. Sorry for taking away your Saturday."

Sesshomaru glanced at her and smiled. "One Saturday isn't going to kill me. Plus that means more time to get to know you. Hey let me see you schedule." He said with interest in his voice.

Rin shrugged and showed him her schedule. They both looked at them and gasped.

Rin Higashi

Feudal Era History

Geometry

Literature

Sociology

Lunch

Free Period

Chemistry

Dynamics

Sesshomaru Taisho

Feudal Era History

Geometry

Literature

Sociology

Lunch

Free Period

Chemistry

Dynamics

They both looked at each other and started to laugh. It was kind of funny since by some odd coincidence they had all the same classes.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. "You know what. I think this means we were meant to be friends, don't you?" She said with curiosity.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a while and smiled. "Yeah, I think it does."

They both turned around and started to walk to their next class. 'Sesshomaru is going to be an amazing friend' thought Rin as they walked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: Hi there everyone. I have received lots of good reviews about my story and I hope everyone likes it. As some of you know this is my first fanfic. I am glad that I have some faithful readers and hope to keep making you guys happy. If anyone has any questions about my fic please feel free to contact me. I am going for 25 chapters and after that hopefully keep going. I hope everyone is With All My Heart. Tell your friends about it.)


	4. Friendships in the Making

Chapter 4Friendships in the Making

Rin stepped out of her next class with Sesshomaru at her side. As they walked down the hallway, Rin couldn't help but occasionally glance at him. It looked like Sesshomaru didn't even notice.

'Wow. He is really cute and I think I like him. Still, he probably won't even notice.' Rin thought sadly.

The day had gone by really fast and before Rin knew it school was over. Now, Sess and her were walking down the sidewalk. Sess was talking about something but Rin didn't seem to care.

Sess noticed that she wasn't paying attention and she proved it by running into a tree. He looked at her in confusion. Rin looked up at him from her new found place. The ground. Sess helped her up and gave her a look.

"You know, as much as the tree likes you. I think you two should stay apart for a while. Anyway why did you decide to run into a tree?" Sess asked.

Rin stood there blushing a little. She looked up at him and said "Well I didn't plan on face planting myself into a tree, you know. It was an accident. I was thinking about our homework for Geometry."

Sess shook his head in disbelief and gave her a grin that made Rin melt. "Well, if you two want some time alone then you should've asked. You and the tree make a great couple. Both of you are brainless."

Rin turned red and started to yell. "SESSHOMARU YOU BAKA." She started to chase him across the grounds.

Hiding behind a couple of bushes, Kagura stood there watching them. She mainly had her focus on Rin. 'How could that witch even think about going after my man?' Kagura thought with anger rising in her heart. This girl would pay. She would make sure of that. Kagura slipped into a building with one last glare at Rin and headed off for cheer practice.

Rin chased Sess half way around the building until he fell over. Rin couldn't stop in time and landed right on him. Sess looked up to see Rin right on top of him. They both quickly stood up blushing. Rin noticed that the sun was starting to go down.

"Well, um I better get going. You know, with all the homework. Well, see you later Sess." Rin called while running off.

Sesshomaru watched her go. He felt a little shocked. 'What just happened here?' He thought while he was trying to do his homework. Koga decide to stop by and do or copy Sesshomaru's homework. He had a cd-player on his head and was listening to what seemed like Linkin Park. Sesshomaru shrugged his shoulders and continued on his homework for the day.

Rin ran up to her room. She was just about to start her homework when the phone rang. Rin picked up the phone and put it next to her ear only to her someone screaming on the other end. "Hello? Who is this?

"Its Kagome from school and you are in so much trouble." Kagome yelled.

Rin's eyes widened and she shook her head. She had given Kagome her number so if Rin needed anything like homework help, Kagome could call her. "Kagome please stop yelling. I can hear you loud and clear. What did I do?" Rin asked nervously.

Kagome paused for a moment before speaking again."It's about you and The Ice Prince. Why are you hanging out with him? He is such a jerk." Kagome had started to yell again.

Rin shook her head while trying to understand everything that Kagome was saying. "Who the heck is the Ice Prince?" Rin asked.

Kagome screamed at her. "Well, HE IS THE BIGGEST JERK YOU WILL EVER MEET. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE DATING HIM!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs.

Rin stood there in shock. There was a rumor about her and Sess? 'Wow. Its like I am dating him.' Rin thought but shook her head at this.

"Calm down Kagome. Three things. One, I am not dating Sess. Two, he is not a jerk. He is quite nice. Three, where on earth did you hear that crazy story?" Rin asked.

Kagome let out a huge sigh and started to talk more calmly. "My boyfriend is his younger brother and he heard it from some girl named Kagura."

Rin felt anger rise in her throat. She was starting to get ticked off. 'How could someone say such a thing? What did I ever do to her?' Rin thought madly. She rushed out of the room so fast; Kagome couldn't get a word in. Rin ran as fast as she could to the suburbs. Sess had said that was where he lived. 'I have to talk to him right now.'

Sesshomaru was sitting at his computer trying hard to concentrate. Koga was no help at all. For, it was because of him that Sess couldn't concentrate. Koga had been talking for about 30 minutes. Finally, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. He turned a round to Koga and raised his fist to hit him but instead got the wind knocked out of him.

"So, Sess you have to tell me who this Rin girl is and why you didn't tell me you had a new girlfriend. I mean come on. I thought I was your best friend." Koga screeched out which made Sesshomaru refrain from hitting him in the face.

Sesshomaru gave him a stern look. And said in a calm tone. "I do not have a girlfriend and Rin is just my friend. Where did you here such a ridicules story to begin with?"

Koga smiled at him. "You can't lie to me Sess. I know you like her. You always turn a little red each time a mention her name. So, are you going to ask her out or what?" Koga asked. He was sure getting a kick out of this.

"I am just friends with Rin and if she were here I would make sure to tell her. She doesn't like me that way anyhow. So, it really doesn't matter if I like her our not. It's none of your business any way Koga." Yelled Sesshomaru.

Koga had already started laughing but closed his mouth when he looked out the window. He looked back at Sess and gave him a grin. "Would you really say that or are you just pulling my leg?" he questioned.

Sesshomaru stood up and proudly said "Of course I would. I would tell her exactly that and nothing else."

Koga tried to hide a grin. But he was failing miserable. He got up and opened the door and yelled back "Well, here comes your chance. She is headed up your drive way. See you later."

Sesshomaru jumped up and ran for the door. He ran down the stairs and opened his front door only to run right into her. Rin looked up at him in confusion and blushed. Sess was already blushing like crazy. They both stood up and Sess invited her in.

Rin looked around and giggled. 'Sess' house is huge. I can't believe he lives here.' Rin thought. Sesshomaru stood by the door until he motioned her to follow him up the stairs. He opened a door and Rin stepped in. The room was so clean it shocked her. On side there was a desk with a computer and a book shelf right next to it. On the other side was a bed. (Just like my room. I wish.) Sesshomaru sat down on his bed and they didn't talk for a little while. Rin breathed in a big gulp of air and said "Sess, something weird just happened."

Sesshomaru was just about to answer him when a young girl ran into the room and gave him a hug. Kagura looked up at him and smiled a big smile before looking at Rin. That smile quickly turned into a frown.

"Hi Sess. I let myself in. I hope you don't mind. Who may I ask are you and what are you doing with Sess?" Kagura asked waiting for an answer.

Rin stood there and glared at Kagura. "I am Rin and I am Sesshomaru's friend. My question is Who the heck are you?" Rin had to stop for a breath.

Kagura smiled and wrapped her arms around Sess. "I am his girlfriend." Kagura grinned at the girl.

Rin felt like she had just been shattered into pieces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(A/N: Hi everyone. It's me again. So I hope you are all enjoying my story. I got a review from one of the readers that they don't think this is how college goes. That is why I have switched this to a college fan fic. I'm sorry if it confused you. I'm not in college. So I would like to thank everyone who sent me some reviews on it. Thanks.


	5. Broken Hearts

(A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was kind of busy. So since there were mistakes in my other A/N's I hope you all get the story. He he. Well enjoy chapter 5.)

Chapter 5Broken Hearts

Kagura's words echoed through Rin's brain. She stared at the floor and remained silent, letting her bangs cover her eyes. 'Why am I here anyway? Kagome was right. He is a ice prince. Yeah.' Rin smiled. 'As if Sess had ever wanted to be my boyfriend.'

Kagura watched with a smirk. She enjoyed torturing people especially people like Rin. She didn't care if they were nice or mean she just liked doing it. She still had her arms rapped around Sesshomaru. 'Oh, this is so much fun. This girl looks like she is about to cry.' Kagura thought.

Sesshomaru stood there and watched Rin's face for any emotion. After 5 minutes had passed he noticed that Kagura's arms were still on him. He shook them off and gave Kagura a glare that could melt ice. "Get you filthy hands off of me right now." He shouted with anger in is voice.

Kagura backed away, a little shook up from his outburst. She frowned at him and looked back at Rin. Her evil smile found its way back. "But Sess, I thought we had plans to go out to dinner and then catch a movie?"

Sesshomaru was about to tell her to get out before Rin's voice broke through his ears.

"That's fine with me. I am leaving so don't worry about me. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Don't let me spoil your date." Rin said with no emotion at all in her voice. Tears where starting to gather in her eyes.

Sesshomaru stared at Rin in disbelief. Rin's sweet and understanding voice was gone. He started to walk towards her at a slow pace. "Rin, you don't understand. If you let me explain…."

Rin cut him off without a moment's hesitation. "What wouldn't I understand? You had a girlfriend this whole time and you didn't even tell me about her. You led me on like a dog on a leash. I was starting to like you but now I see that you only like bimbos like her!" Rin screamed and pointed at Kagura.

Kagura moved in front of Sesshomaru and smacked Rin right across the face. Rin was so startled that she fell down. "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT YOU WITCH. You need to learn your place." Kagura yelled with anger in her voice.

Rin stood up and looked at Kagura then looked back at Sesshomaru. She had never been hit before. The tears that had been gathering started to fall. She let out a sob and ran from the room. She flew out the door and ran all the way home.

Sesshomaru stood there in disbelief. He regained his senses and grabbed Kagura by the wrist and shoved her out the door. He was so mad he wanted to kill her.

"Get off my property and out of my sight before I smack you so hard it will make your face swell." Sesshomaru said trying hard not to punch her.

Kagura smiled and laughed loudly. "Fine Sess. I will leave for now. I did what I came here to do anyway. See you around baby." With that Kagura ran down the driveway and jumped into her car and drove off.

Sesshomaru closed the front door and walked slowly to his room. The minute he got up to his door his half-brother was walking down the hall. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a glare before opening his door and slamming it in Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha stomped back into his room. 'Who would get ticked of by just looking at my face?' He thought upset as he turned on his PS2 and started to play Xenosaga.

Sesshomaru fell backwards on to his bed and laid there for a long time. For once he had no idea what to do. He rolled over and turned off his light. 'Maybe tomorrow will be better.' He thought sleepily.

Rin sat in her room and cried for along time. She must have fallen asleep because her alarm started to beep. Her head jolted up and she smacked it against the back of her dresser. 'Ow that hurt.' She thought rubbing the back of her head. Rin got up and got dressed. She looked at herself in the mirror. 'Well I guess I look okay.' Truth be told she looked horrible. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were red and puffy. Rin combed out her hair and put on some make-up to hide her red eyes.

Sesshomaru drove into the parking lot of the school and hopped out. Rin would be here soon and he really needed to talk to her. As Sess looked for her, he saw Kagura at the top of a pyramid with the rest of the cheerleaders on bottom screaming cheers. When he saw Kagura he was filled with disgust.

Rin slowly walked toward the main doors of the high school looking horrible upset. Even though it was the next day, Rin still felt horrible. She looked up to see Sesshomaru watching the cheerleaders and looking around. Rin froze in her spot as she saw Kagura run up to Sess.

"Sess! I knew you loved me. So, how about we catch a movie after school or something?" Kagura yipped excitedly.

Sesshomaru looked at her with such anger that it even made a chill run down Kagura's spine. "HOW COULD YOU THINK OF ASKING ME OUT AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO RIN? YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW UPSET SHE IS BECAUSE OF YOU. YOU AREN'T MY GIRLFRIEND. YOU WILL NEVER BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND IF YOU EVER TOUCH RIN AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU." Sesshomaru screamed at Kagura.

Rin stood there and took in every word. Sesshomaru not only humiliated Kagura but he defended her. Rin smiled. She could fell fresh tears falling from her cheeks.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw Rin crying. He gulped and looked down at the ground. 'What if what I said made her cry and think I am weak?' He started to walk in the other direction when he felt a hand grasp his. Startled he turned around and saw Rin gazing up at him.

Rin smiled and hugged him. It took Sess a minute to return the hug. After a minute or two they broke and Rin looked down at the ground.

"Thanks for defending me. I forgive you. So, what do you say we go to class before we both get a tardy?" Rin asked smiling up at him. Sess smiled and followed her inside.

(A/N: Well. How do you like that? I hope this makes up for the long absence. Please review and tell me your thoughts. See you next time.)


	6. Afternoon Detention

(A/N: Hello again. Haha. I have made it to Chapter Six. Yeah! Go Me. So this part deals with conflict, friendship, and evil teacher. You see the teacher…. I best stop myself. Don't want to ruin it. Well, here you go.)

Chapter 6 Afternoon Detention

Rin sat in Feudal Era History silently. She had never gotten on a teachers bad side. Never. But somehow she had gotten on Mr. Yamasaki's really fast. Every other minute he would look at her and shake his head. 'Man, I hate this guy.' Rin thought.

Sesshomaru was less interested in the teacher than Rin. He saw the looks he was giving her and sometimes Sess would clear his throat to get his attention. To Sess that signified that he better get his eyes of Rin before he ended up losing them.

Rin was drawing a small sketch of a horse when Mr. Yamasaki called her name.

"Ms. Higashi, why don't you tell us how women were treated back in the Feudal Era? Unless you need Mr.Taisho to help you?" called Mr. Yamasaki. He knew he had embarrassed her.

The class giggled as Rin turned red. She stood up and cleared her throat. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"What's wrong Ms. Higashi, cat got your tongue?" Mr. Yamasaki watched as Rin looked down at the floor.

That sent the class into a giggle fit. Sesshomaru was about to stand up when he saw Rin clench her fists together. 'This will get interesting.' He thought with a smile. Rin wasn't going to back down because of a few giggles.

"Women in the Feudal Era weren't allowed to do much of anything. They were treated like dirt. They had to cook, clean, and keep their husbands happy. They married for appearances or for love. The man of the house could slave his woman or treat her with respect. There are few men who would do that. Now, if the women didn't do as they were told they would have to be punished by the men that didn't love their wives. In such they would find a sick sort of happiness each time they embarrassed or harassed their women. There are still pigs like that still alive today. Even in this room." Rin had to stop to catch her breath.

The class broke out in cheers and applause. Mr. Yamasaki frowned and looked three steps away from blowing up. He cleared his throat and the class stopped clapping.

"Well, that was a very spirited speech. As for the last part I think you can join me for detention this afternoon." Mr. Yamasaki smiled.

When he did smile it made Sesshomaru want to puke. The bell rang and the class broke out into the hallway.

"I thought that your speech was good. Mr. Yamasaki is a jerk. He just can't give out detention to people just for not liking their speech. Man he ticks me off." Sess yelled as they walked to Geometry.

Rin was too depressed to care. Her parents were going to freak. She had detention today and on Saturday. Could this day get any worse?

Sess was talking to her and could tell she wasn't listening. "So, what do you say?"

Rin snapped out of her trance and looked at him in confusion. "What did you say?"

Sess sighed and shook his head. "I asked if you wanted a ride home after your detention and on Saturday."

Rin perked up immediately. "That would be great. Thank you. You are always coming to my rescue."

Sesshomaru blushed a little and walked a bit faster. Rin caught up quick and continued to smile.

The day past pretty quickly and soon it was time for Rin's detention. She walked into the classroom and saw Mr. Yamasaki grading papers. When he saw her he grinned.

"Welcome Ms. Higashi. It is wonderful to have you with me today. You can start by cleaning off the desks. This will be something like what you are going to do on Saturday." Rin nodded and got to work.

After she had cleaned of the desks she had to pick up paper off the floor and clean the board. Finally it was 4:00. Rin stood up to leave but was stopped by Mr. Yamasaki.

"Well Rin, I can see you are finished and that it is time to go. You know you shouldn't talk about a teacher like that. I expect for you to respect me or bad things could happen understand?" he asked while stroking her upper arm.

Rin panicked and froze. 'What is he doing? I know teachers aren't allowed to touch students like this. Where is Sesshomaru?' As if he could hear her thoughts Sess started to walk down the hall.

Rin opened the door and ran out. Sess was caught a little of guard at her running but ignored it.

Sesshomaru walked her to his car and drove off. Rin remained silent the whole ride. When they finally pulled up her driveway Rin was still silent.

"Hey Rin, did something happen at detention? You seem awfully quiet." Sess asked concerned.

Rin looked at him and put on a fake smile. "Everything is fine Sess. Thanks for the ride. I will see you tomorrow." She made a move to get out of the car but stopped when his hand grabbed hers.

He looked at her with a concerned look. Rin smiled and moved her hand away. "Don't worry. I am okay. Nothing bad is going to happen. Goodnight." With that she walked away and opened her front door and walked in.

Sess pulled out and looked back at the house. 'Somehow I doubt that.'

(A/N: Well that's it for today. Please review.)


	7. Payback Time

(Nicole: Hi everybody. Awesome reviews. I love reading your thoughts about my story. Brings tears to my eyes. Sniff.

Duo: Oh great, she's crying now.

Nicole: Who are you? This is my story so back off.

Duo: It's your fault I'm here. You're the one who decided to have no sleep last night so it is obvious that you are hallucinating.

Nicole: GRR. Fine. You can stay but don't bug me about my writing okay?

Duo: Fine. Go ahead.

Nicole: Thank you. Well here is the next chapter. Sorry for the wait.)

(Oh and I don't own Inuyasha or Gundam Wing. Even though I wish I did.)

Chapter 7 Payback Time

Sesshomaru lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He tried to think of what could be wrong with Rin. She wasn't acting like herself. She seemed quieter then usual. 'This all started happening after she got back from that detention.' Sess thought.

He could feel himself falling a sleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. In his dreams he saw Rin running towards him. He smiled at her and started to walk up to her. She stopped and her face fell. Tears started to fall. Sess stopped and watched in horror as hands grabbed Rin. She started to scream his name as they pulled her into the darkness. Sess tried to move but something was holding him back. He looked down and saw hands pulling him the other way. He looked forward and watched the rest of Rin's body vanished into the darkness.

"RIN!" Sess screamed as he jolted up from his bed. Sweat was falling from his face and his shirt was wet. He got up and took a shower. After he felt clean, he walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of Abercrombie pants and a hot topic shirt that said 'Whatever it is, I still hate you'. He walked down stairs and shoved Inuyasha down the stairs. He slammed the front door and got into his car and drove to school.

When he got there Rin was already waiting for him by the front door. Koga was talking to her. 'Oh great. Just what she needs.' He thought silently.

"So, do you like Linkin Park? I have got tickets to their next concert and I was hoping you and Sess would want to go with me? What do you say?" Koga asked as Sess walked up.

"What are you talking about?" questioned Sesshomaru.

"He wants us to go to a concert with him on Saturday. I don't mind going. What about you Sess?" Rin looked over at him with a large smile.

Sess sighed and grinned. "I'll go as long as Koga jumps on the stage and starts screaming 'I hate Linkin Park' really loud."

Koga's face dropped and Rin started to laugh. Koga stood up proudly and raised his head high. "I shall do it with pride."

They started laughing when Mr. Yamasaki walked up behind them. "Big plans for the weekend I see."

Rin stopped laughing and looked at the ground. Sess saw her quick movement and gave the teacher a glare.

Mr. Yamasaki stood there looking from one student to another. He mainly looked at Rin in a sick way that made a growl appear in Sesshomaru's throat.

"We are all going to the Linkin Park concert on Saturday. It's going to rock." Said Koga as he looked at his friends.

"That sounds wonderful but there is one problem with that plan." Mr. Yamasaki said with evil in his eyes.

Koga looked at him questioningly. "What's the problem? Its not supposed to rain and the concert won't be cancelled."

Mr. Yamasaki walked over to Rin and put his hand on her shoulder that sent a shiver down her spine. "Ms. Higashi has detention with me on Saturday. It will just be the two of us so it should take awhile."

Sesshomaru walked over to them and stepped in between him and Rin. "Have you forgotten? I also have detention with you. What a shame but I must pay for my wrong doing. We need to talk Rin."

He grabbed Rin by the wrist and dragged her over towards one of the sukura trees. He let go of her wrist and gave her a look that almost frightened her. "Rin…. I want you to tell me exactly what that man did to you. I can see how nervous you were when he put his hand on your shoulder. I also saw how he looked at you. Please tell me so I can help."

"Its nothing. It must be cold or something. Mr. Yamasaki is a good…guy. He …." Rin was cut off.

"DON'T LIE RIN. What did he do to you?" Sess felt as though he would burst if he didn't find out what had happened.

Tears started to fall from Rin's eyes as she broke down. "He started to stroke my arm after I had finished cleaning up the room. I knew I shouldn't have let him but I panicked. I didn't know what to do."

Sesshomaru watched as Rin cried and sobbed. He couldn't hear her. His fists tightened and his eyes turned red. All he could see was an image of that man touching his Rin and how he was going to make him pay.

Nicole: Whew. All done with this one.

Duo: That's it? You just leave them in suspense like that?

Nicole: Yep. So should I continue or should I quit?

Duo: I want to see that teacher die at the hands of Sesshomaru.

Nicole: (rolls her eyes) REVIEW


	8. Forgive and Forget, Not

(Nicole: Hello everybody. Sorry for taking so long. My computer had a virus so we are buying a new one. Yay!

Voice in background: Look at you. Jumping up and down over nothing. What a freak.

Nicole: (Grinds teeth) Since my last story, I have had some visitors who won't leave me alone. They are annoying, self-centered, catastrophes…

Ed: who are you calling a catastrophe, hm?

Al: Please Ed. You need to calm down.

Duo: HAHAHAHAHA (on the floor laughing)

Nicole: BE QUIET. First off, shorty has got to go. The metal suit has got to go. And you, (looks at Duo) should never have been here in the first place.

Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHRIMPED FACED SHORTY!

Al: EDWARD!

Nicole: NO ONE EVEN SAID THAT. Can I please finish?

Ed, Al, and Duo: FINE.

Nicole: Well here it is. (someone coughs out what sounded like loser)

Chapter 8Forgive and Forget, Not

Sesshomaru stood there and watched Rin cry. His conscious was telling him to wrap his arms around her and try to comfort her but something else had control. A small voice in the back of his head that was saying the same thing over and over.

'Kill him. It wouldn't take long. Just one quick slash and he won't harm her ever again.' It said it over and over. But it was over powered by a loud and obnoxious yelling.

"RIN. Its Kagome and Inuyasha. Are you all right? Please answer me." Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha tried to open the door but got smacked by Kagome. They started arguing and didn't stop till Sesshomaru opened the door and punched Inuyasha square on the nose.

Inuyasha howled in pain. "You jerk. What was that for?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "For being loud and for the constant bickering between you two."

Kagome looked behind Sesshomaru and gasped. "Rin! Are you okay?"

Rin looked up with tears still streaming down her face.

Kagome ran over to her and held her while she cried. Inuyasha was staring at Rin with sorrow in his face. He shot a glare at his brother.

"What did you do to Rin? If you hurt her in anyway I will kill you. Are you listening to me? Hello?" Inuyasha waved his hand in front of Sesshomaru's face. He seemed not to hear him or just refused to.

Sess' eyes were still on Rin. He took a deep breath and turned towards the door. Inuyasha was about to say something when Sess looked at him and gave him a look that told him to be quiet. Kagome had gotten Rin to stop crying and followed Sesshomaru.

Once outside, Kagome shut the door and walked over to Sess' car. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to kill that teacher. He is destroying Rin on the inside and I can't just sit back and watch this. I have to do something." Sess didn't even look at her.

Kagome smiled and laughed a little. "Don't get into to much trouble or get killed yourself. Rin would never forgive you." Her face got serious. "I won't tell her yet so that will give you some time. Don't do something you will regret."

Sesshomaru nodded and started the car and drove off. He was certain where he could find Mr. Yamasaki. It was what he was going to do to him that made him uneasy. He reached the school in 10 minutes tops. He got out and walked into the building.

Mr. Yamasaki was at his desk grading papers when Sesshomaru walked in. Mr. Yamasaki looked up at him with a fake smile. "Well isn't this a surprise. And what can I help you with? A homework assignment? Or perhaps you were trying to find someone?

Sess stared at the man. No. Not a man. A thing. Something that couldn't be described or shouldn't be. "Yes, you can help me. You can help me by quitting this job and never showing your face around here again. And if you do I will kill you."

Mr. Yamasaki laughed at this. He stopped and looked at Sess. "Why should I leave? My students would miss me. Do you really believe that I would leave because you said so? HA. You know, I never liked you but I am very found of Ms. Higashi. Isn't that why you are here? I have only messed with her. Lets see how far I can really go. If I hit her she would stand there and take it. Lets what else she is useful for."

With every word he said Sesshomaru's anger grew bigger. He grabbed the teacher by the neck and picked him up. His eyes turned red as he watched the teacher choke. He could feel a sort of satisfaction as he watched the teacher struggle. It made him want to laugh. Just as he was about to squeeze out his last breath, Sess saw Rin's face in his mind. Her smiling and running to him.

He dropped the teacher and headed for the door. "This is your final warning. Leave here and don't come back. Or I will do far worse things to you than you could ever imagine. Goodbye Mr. Yamasaki."

Sess jumped into his car and drove home. He wasn't able to face Rin. Not yet at least. He got home and went straight to bed, worrying about tomorrow as he drifted to sleep.

Sesshomaru got to school early and walked around. He could see everyone laughing and joking with each other. As he headed for the entrance someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw Rin's bright face.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly while motioning him towards a bench. They sat down and Rin stared up at him.

Sess smiled and looked at her. "Yeah. I'm alright. That teacher was going to get his butt kicked but you stopped me. I owe you."

Rin stared at him in confusion. He smiled and kissed her forehead. She blushed and leaned on him and put her head against his shoulder. Sess smiled and watched the flowers fall from the trees.

Nicole: Yeah! How was that?

Duo: Well he didn't kill the teacher but he tried. I am just happy it worked out. You do have better stuff though don't ya?

Nicole: Of course.

Ed: It was okay. But what happened to the teacher?

Al: Did he die or do what Sesshomaru told him to do?

Nicole: Just wait for the next one. So, Please Review.


	9. Jealousy Plus Cheerleader Equals Blank

Nicole: Hello again. Sorry for the long wait. I' am back at school and things have been hectic.

Ed: Wah Wah. We don't care about your stupid life. Where is the story?

Al: That wasn't very nice Edward. I think you should apologize.

Ed: To that fat and ugly thing? No way in ooooooooooooowwwwwwww!

Nicole: (foot crushing Ed's head) Well why don't we get on with the story. Shall we?

Chapter 9 Jealousy Plus Cheerleader Equals Blank

Rin tried her best to pay attention in class but for some reason she couldn't. Ever since Sess had kissed her on the forehead all she could think about was him. She looked over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him. He was taking down notes. That was exactly what she was supposed to be doing. She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked. Almost as cute as a puppy.

"Ms. Higashi. Please tell us the answer for number 12." Asked Mrs. Kamaguro.

Rin looked up and gulped. 'I guess this is what you call bad karma or bad luck' she thought grumpily. "Um, puppy?"

The class started to giggle while Mrs. Kamaguro shook her head. Rin was happy that Mr. Yamasaki quit but Mrs. Kamaguro was much worse. She would stare at you and make your spine freeze up. She also wasn't a patient woman.

"Ms. Higashi, may I remind you that you are in class. Now, I know that you love to go visit your dreamland that as you have just confirmed with me and the rest of the class is filled with puppies, you still haven't answered my question. Now, what is the answer?" she questioned.

Rin looked at her paper and said "The 12th Dynasty". The teacher nodded and went back up to the board and wrote down their assignment. The bell rang and everyone slowly left the classroom. Rin walked over to her locker and started to bang her head against it.

Sess walked over after a few minutes and watched her bang her head. After awhile he placed his hand in between her head and the locker. She looked over and started to blush which he found quite amusing.

"You do realize that banging your head against your locker does give you a huge bruise. And by the looks of that one you should think about buying cover up. So what was with the whole puppy thing?"

"Nothing really. I was just thinking of how fun it would be to get a cute, fluffy, and white puppy." Rin could feel herself blushing as they walked. Sesshomaru seemed to notice this as well and started to laugh.

As they walked across the school yard, Rin could feel someone watching her. She wasn't sure who but she could feel eyes settling on her.

Kagura stared as she tries to get Yura to stand up straight on the top of the pyramid. It was a little later till she heard Sesshomaru's laughter when she noticed them.

'That skank! What does she think she is doing? Sesshomaru isn't hers and yet they walk around like they are dating. GGGGGGGRRRRRR' She thought angrily as Yura caused the entire pyramid to fall over. Her attention was drawn back to its original state.

"YURA! What do you think you are doing? If you hadn't noticed, you are supposed to stay on top of the pyramid. Maybe if you lost a couple of pounds, gravity wouldn't be against you and you wouldn't fall on your lazy butt. And Kikyo. You call that a cartwheel? I have seen babies do better cartwheels then you. You are all pathetic. PRACTICE IS OVER!" Kagura stormed off leaving the others in total shock.

When Sess dropped Rin off at her house she ran upstairs to her room to start her homework. She sort of dazed off until her mother knocked on the door and told her to go to bed. She yawned and looked down at her paper and gasped. In each blank spot she had put the name "Sesshomaru". The only spot that had her name was… well actually it wasn't exactly her name.

Rin picked up the paper and almost fell over. It read "Rin Taisho". She started to shake her head and tear up the paper. She started to redo her correct assignment. It was midnight when she finished.

She got into her pajamas which wasn't much. Just a white tang top and pink Happy Bunny pants. Right before she was in bed her phone rang. Stunned, she went over and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

A calm but cruel voice talked back. "Hello Rin. Sorry for the late call but I felt like a chat. You looked like you had a nice day today. You and Sess seem to be getting closer. That isn't very good for his health if you get my meaning."

Rin listened silently but took in every word. If Kagura wanted to play games then she would play. "What do you mean 'bad for his health'? What are you plotting Kagura?"

A small laugh came from the other side of the phone. "Its good that you know who this is. I am also surprised with the tone in your voice. Here, I will make it simple. Stay away from Sesshomaru and he won't be harmed. I may be in love with him but, oh…what was that saying? You hurt the ones you love." Kagura knew the tone in her voice would be gone.

Rin gulped silently and studied her options. 1. She could never talk to Sess again which would silently kill her. 2. Ignore Kagura and watch Sess get hurt. Either way Kagura would win. But she had to protect him. He had done so much for her before and it was time for her to pay him back the favor.

"Fine. You win. I will stay away from Sesshomaru if you promise that he won't be harmed. Even though I can't trust a word you say." Rin slowly answered.

Kagura smiled at her victory. "You have made the right choice." With that she hung up the phone.

Rin put the phone back on the receiver. She slowly got into bed and cried. She would lose the best friend she had ever had. She didn't now how to go one day without talking to him. She at least got an hour of sleep that night.

Nicole: Wow. Now that was difficult. But I got it done.

Ed: What do you mean you got it done? That is so short it isn't even funny.

Nicole: The next one will be the longest I have ever written. By the way, were is Duo? He is usually bugging me.

Al: He is asleep on the couch. He passed out about an hour ago.

Nicole: (grabs a bucket of cold water and dumps it on his head.)

Duo: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nicole: Okay well that's all for now folks. See ya soon.


	10. One Touch and One Kiss

Nicole: Hey everybody. Sorry for the long wait. Since school has started I have been super busy. Oh, and I took care of the nuisances.

Ed: (banging on door) LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU SYCOTIC BIMBO!

Al: Edward please stop yelling. If you apologize I am sure she will let us out. I hope.

Duo: Uh. You know Ed, you can come out if you apologize. (looks at Nicole) Hey do you have any snacks here or something to eat?

Nicole: Yeah. In the cabinet in the kitchen. So anyway. This one will be the longest I have ever written. Do enjoy.

Chapter 10One Touch and One Kiss

Rin woke up the next morning not sure of what to do. 'I can't just ignore him.' Rin knew it would be hard but she had to try. She got up and threw on a happy bunny T-shirt that said 'I like boys. Their ugly.' and regular blue jeans. She brushed her hair out and pulled half of it into a ponytail and straightened the rest. She ran out of her house and jogged to school.

When she got there she spotted Koga fiddling around by the bench. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey Koga. What's up with you? You're walking in circles." Rin noticed that if he went any faster that he could make a large circle that would go deep into the ground.

Koga looked at her and grinned. "I asked Ayame out. She still hasn't told me yes or no. I know she likes me so hey I thought, why not give it a shot." He kept looking around.

A young girl about Rin's age walked up. She had on a blue hoody that said 'Wolves' on it and black jeans. Her hair was in two pigtails and she had red hair with blue eyes. "Koga, I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, which made Rin wish she had earplugs. Koga smiled and walked off with her hand in hand.

Rin smiled and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to find Sesshomaru standing behind her. Rin gulped and started to run in the other direction but Sess had her by the back of her shirt.

"Why are you running away from me? Oh, if you keep running your shirt is going to stretch out and make you look fatter than you are." Sess said while letting go of her shirt and watching her fall over.

Rin got up and brushed off. That's when she understood everything that Sess had said. "FAT!" She turned around and tried to slap him.

He caught her hand and dragged her near him. He liked the way she looked when she got angry. It was an amusing site. She started screaming which really drew attention to them.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed at the top of her lungs. Many people started to stare at her and then she saw Kagura watching her. She got free of Sess' hold and ran away leaving him stunned.

Kagura walked up to Sesshomaru with a big smile on her face. "Hey there _Fluffy_. How are you today? Hey, I was thinking. How about you go to a concert with me tomorrow. The Linkin Park concert of course. Come on, it will be fun."

Sess was good at ignoring Kagura. He could do it with ease. But this time he had to answer because he also like seeing her face every time he turned her down.

"No way. I am going with Koga and Rin. I wouldn't go with you if you were the last person on earth." With that, he ran off to class.

Kagura watched him go seething with hatred. She still had a little satisfaction since Rin had to stay away from Sesshomaru. She started to laugh out loud but stopped when people were looking at her weirdly. She walked off to class knowing that she was late.

Rin sat in class trying not to think about Sesshomaru. Which was hard since he was in all of her classes. While they were eating lunch she stood up and looked at him.

"Why do you keep talking to me all the time?" She asked while he had just taken a bite out of his cheeseburger.

He looked at her with a strange face and put down his food. "I don't know. Maybe its because I'm one of your best friends. Or did fall on your head and forget. Why do you think you are so stupid? You were dropped on your head as a baby. Duh." He took another bite out of his cheeseburger.

Rin fell over and blushed. "I am not dumb. I am not talking to you ANYMORE!" She started to walk away and tripped over a root that was sticking out of the ground. She implanted her face into the dirt.

Sess watched with much amusement. 'She is such a clown sometimes.' He thought about it a little more. 'No. She is a clown all the time.' He laughed at his small joke.

Rin blushed and started to get angry. 'He is laughing at me. I must look so stupid.' She got up and ran away, leaving Sesshomaru to eat by himself. Rin kept running till she ran into Koga.

"Oh hey Koga. What are you grinning about?" She asked very puzzled.

Koga looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "The Linkin Park concert is tomorrow. Did you forget or something?"

Rin shook her head. She had really forgotten. It had been all that Koga had talked about for weeks. She was almost happy that the day was almost over. "I can't wait actually."

Koga grinned and ran off after saying goodbye. Rin ran home, that way she wouldn't have to see Sess till tomorrow night. She wasted the night away by reading book after book.

Saturday went by like a breeze to Rin and Sesshomaru. It had been morning, then afternoon, and soon it was time for the concert. Everyone met at the front doors. They entered and went to find their seats. Koga sat down next to Ayame and Sesshomaru sat down next to Rin. Soon after, the music began to start and Koga was screaming at the top of his lungs. "I LOVE LINKIN PARK!"

The band started to play.

**In The End**   
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
so hard

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I  
I tried so hard

And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

They finished the song and everyone got up and clapped and screamed. Rin was clapping when Sess grabbed her hands. She gave him a confused look.

Sess stared at her. "Rin. There is something I have to do before I go crazy. I love you. I always have."

Rin was startled at this and almost shocked. He loved her. HER! She smiled at him. "I love you too."

He leaned towards her and kissed her on the lips. Rin returned the kiss with a feeling of joy. Koga and Ayame saw and cheered even louder.

Nicole: Hands hurt. Must go soak in water. Well that's it for now. Sorry for the long wait.

Duo: We would like 10 reviews at the most. Come on. You can do it.


	11. Happily Together

Nicole: Hello everybody. Thank you for reviewing my last story. Yes I know it has been ages since I last updated. I had writers block. Though, when I was grounded, I wrote a story for Avatar: The Last Air Bender. Its called A Silent Love. If you like Avatar then you should check it out.

Zuko: I demand that you check it out.

Ed: Basically, she had a lot of time.

Al: Ed, she was grounded. There isn't that much to do.

Duo: You had better be nice or she will throw you into the closet again Edward. (grins and stands next to closet door.)

Ed: (shudders and goes mute. For now)

Nicole: Anyway, here is the new chapter.

Chapter 11Happily Together

Rin smiled as she waited for Sesshomaru to pick her up. The concert had ended the other night and now Koga and Ayame asked them to go to the mall with them. Rin still couldn't believe what had happened. Sess had confessed his love for her. She felt like melting into the floor.

His car pulled up her driveway and Rin ran out to meet him. She got in and they started to head for the mall.

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin and smiled. 'She is so amazing. I can't believe that she likes me.'

Rin noticed his smiling and stared at him. "What are you smiling about?"

He looked at her and grinned. "I was just thinking. Is that a crime now? I can't think with out telling you about what."

Rin turned her head and looked out the window. "Well that depends. What exactly where you thinking about?" She tried to hide the curiosity in her voice but she failed.

Sess grinned. "I was thinking about what you look like in a swimsuit. Though I would prefer seeing you in nothing at all."

Rin blushed. And stared at him before she smacked him. "YOU PERVERT! Your lucky I love you or I would have thrown you out that window." She stared out the window again. The blush was still brightly shown on her face.

They came up to the mall and met Koga and Ayame by the food court. Ayame was talking to him and waving her hands around wildly. Rin and Sess walked up and Koga grinned at them.

"Hey Rin. You are looking hot as usual." He got a smack from Ayame and a punch from Sesshomaru. "Of course, my date is cuter in every way."

Ayame rolled her eyes and looked at Rin. "Rin. We need to go shopping for costumes. You do remember that the Halloween dance is coming up right?"

Rin thought for a second before she remembered. "That's right. Its in two weeks though. Why should we go shopping now?"

Ayame gawked at her for a second. "Because. Shopping is what we do best. All girls have this talent." She looked at Koga and Sesshomaru. "You guys can go hang out somewhere if you want."

Sess shook his head. "Nah. I am going to stay. I don't even dare hang out with Koga with out some backup. He could get me shot." Koga glared at him.

"Okay. Lets check around at the local halloween costume shop. If we can't find anything there then we will look around." She smiled and yanked Rin's arm in the direction that she wanted to go.

As they walked, Sess put his arm around Rin's waist. Rin blushed a little and leaned towards him. Ayame kept talking and Koga looked like he wanted to hit himself over the head with something.

The costume shop was called The Past Horrors. They got there and looked at some of the costumes. Rin looked around and saw somethings that interested her but nothing that caught her eye. Ayame on the other hand found one and immediately went to try it on. Koga and Sesshomaru found costumes and were already trying theirs on. Rin saw a checkered kimono and stared at it. It was brown and orange. It stopped about her ankles which gave her a childish look. She grabbed it and decided to try it on.

Sesshomaru came out first. His costume was Prince of The Western Lands. He was a dog demon of high stature. It had white pants and white top that had red on the shoulders. There was armor around the front and shoulders. It had two fake swords on the belt. "I like my costume. It makes me think I have power."

Koga came out second. His costume was a wolf demon. It had a brown skirtish bottom which was fake fur. Black armor covered the front. He bought fake demon teeth to complete the costume. "I am Koga. From the wolf demon tribe."

"And I am your bride to be." Ayame screamed as she came out. Her costume was almost identical to Koga's except that her fur was light blue. She stuck a fake purple flower behind her ear to complete it. "Come on Rin."

Rin came out and sighed. "Don't any of you laugh at me." She came out and everyone gasped. The kimono formed her curves and made her look really sexy. Sesshomaru's jaw dropped down to the floor.

"Well. I am going to buy mine." Ayame shrieked and ran to the cash register. Everyone agreed and went to go pay for theirs.

Nicole: Okay. I know that it is short but bear with me.

Duo: We would like 20 reviews this time. Lets go people.

Nicole: Next chapter is the big dance. Please Review.


	12. Halloween Dance

Duo: Hi guys. Nicole is sick today so I am going to be your host. She got the flu. Dean is looking after her. (Dean from Supernatural)

Zuko: How could she get sick? All she drinks is water.

Ed: Maybe someone poisoned the water. (throws rat poison back into cabinet.)

Al: Ed. How could you do something so mean?

Ed: She locked me in a closet!

Sam: Yeah but she let you out. Didn't she? (Sam from Supernatural)

Duo: Well anyway. We want to thank you for all the reviews we got. They made her feel better. Here is the new chapter.

(Nicole does not own Gundam Wing, Avatar: The Last Air Bender, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Supernatural.)

Chapter 12Halloween Dance

Rin smiled at herself. She had to admit. She looked amazing. The kimono hugged her curves and made her look incredible. She had been waiting for this night for a long time. Ayame was already over and had her costume on. It was October and Rin thought that her outfit might make her dehydrate but Ayame didn't seem to mind. She was too busy talking about Koga.

"Koga is so amazing. After we went shopping, he took me to a restaurant and let me order whatever I wanted. I couldn't help but feel so happy." She paused for a second when she saw the picture of me and Kagome. "Of course, he told me that he still has feelings for Kagome. She already has Inuyasha. Why can't she just leave Koga alone?"

Her whining was starting to get annoying. "Ayame, I am sure that Kagome wouldn't want to date Koga even if he was the last man on earth. I know I wouldn't."

Ayame glared at her and smirked a little. "Oh. That's right. You are too busy making love to Sesshomaru. So, is he good or bad on the whole making out thing?"

Rin blushed and threw a pillow at her while she laughed at Rin. "Sesshomaru and I haven't done anything other than kiss and he is a perfectly good kisser so just shut up." Her blush stayed on her face which made Ayame laugh even louder.

Rin ignored her as she put her hair in her usual style. Everything down but one single ponytail on the side of her head.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru and Koga were preparing for the dance as well. Sess had his costume and was inspecting every detail. Everything had to be perfect. Koga on the other hand, was also in his costume but he wouldn't shut up about Ayame.

"Her lovely red hair makes her eyes stand out. She is so beautiful in the moonlight. I can't help but stare at her. Oh, and her..." He didn't have a chance to finish.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sesshomaru was tired of his constant talking about Ayame. And he knew what he was going to say about what else he liked to stare at.

Koga grinned at him. "Oh please. I know you wish that you and Rin could go out and...well."

Sesshomaru wanted to kill him for even thinking that. "Look, we had better go. We don't want to be late." He ran out of his room so fast, that Koga tripped down the stairs but amazingly made it out the door.

After they picked up Rin and Ayame, they got to the dance and looked around for some people that they knew. They caught sight of Kagome and Inuyasha with two other people.

There was a girl dressed in a demon slayers outfit and had a large boomerang on her back. Her hair was in a high ponytail. The boy had on a monks clothes and his hair was in a small ponytail that peeked out at the back of his head. He had a staff with him.

Inuyasha was wearing a red kimono and had a sword attached to his side. Kagome was wearing her old school uniform which was a white top and a green skirt and had a jewel around her neck.

Rin ran over to Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Hey Kagome. Why are you wearing your old uniform?"

Kagome smiled. "Well, I am a school girl who fell into a magic well and found a dog demon." She pulled Inuyasha's fake ear. "And made a few friends along the way. This jewel is the thing that sent me back through the well. I love your kimono, Rin."

"Thanks." She smiled and looked at the two people that were next to Kagome. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled and tugged the boy foreword. "Hi. My name is Sango and this guy is Miroku."

Rin nodded and all of them sat together. After a little while a slow song came on and everyone went off to dance. Rin was led to the floor by Sesshomaru.

As they danced, Rin set her head on his shoulder. She could see Kagura staring at them. She could see the hatred boiling up inside of her. That made Rin smile.

"Hey Sess." He put rested his chin on her head which meant that he was listening. "Could you promise me something?"

He moved apart from her so that he could look her in the eyes. "Anything."

That made Rin blush horrible. She took a deep breathe and spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "Do you promise to always protect me and never leave?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for a second before he gently kissed her. "I promise with all my heart."

Rin smiled and again rested her head on his shoulder as the song continued.

Duo: Well that's it.

Ed: Sniff... that was beautiful.

Al: Oh Ed.

Sam: Geez man. I never took you for the crying type.

Duo: As many reviews as possible. Help us hit 100.


	13. It's Not Over Yet

Nicole: Hi guys. Thank you for all of you reviews.

Duo: We would like to do some recognition at this time.

Special Thanks to:

IYGU

HAwkAngel XD

Nevaeh Azalea

TurtleHugs

birdie5897  
ILUVZIM

Those are some of the people who have sent reviews in this month and last.

Nicole: Okay. So, on with the show.

Chapter 13It's Not Over Yet

The dance had ended a little over an hour ago. Koga and Ayame were ahead of Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango followed behind. Everyone was planning to go home first, get cleaned up (take of costumes), and then meet up at the movie theater so they could catch Underworld 2.

Sesshomaru first drove to Rin's house so that she could get changed first. He pulled up and followed her inside. Her parents weren't home so the place was completely dark.

"Okay. I am going to go get changed. **STAY DOWN HERE!**" Rin turned on the lights and ran upstairs.

Sess frowned for a second. He didn't like how she had elaborated about him staying down here. 'Who does she think I am? A pervert or something?' Then he remembered what he had said at the mall. 'Okay. So maybe I am a little bit. But what guy isn't.' He sighed and sat patiently on the couch.

After what seemed like forever, Rin finally came down in a red tank top and a jean skirt. Sesshomaru's mouth had already dropped open from shock. 'Damn, she looks hot.'

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. They left Rin's house and continued to drive down to the suburbs. This was the second time that Rin had seen Sess' house. It still looked huge compared to hers.

After they had pulled up to his house and got out, they were met at the door by a small servant. To Rin, he looked like a toad. Small and his skin looked slightly greenish.

"Jaken. Take our coats but don't put them away. We won't be here long." Sesshomaru ordered.

Jaken bowed his head and took the coats. "Yes, mi Lord." With that, he ran off.

Rin shrugged and followed Sesshomaru up the stairs. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't here yet. Rin sat down on his bed as he walked over to his closet and looked for something to wear. He settled on a pair of Abercrombie jeans and a regular white t-shirt.

He started to pull off the top part of his costume when he heard a gasp. He turned and saw Rin blushing badly. He mentally smacked himself. 'Of course stupid. She is still in the room.' He blushed a little before grabbing the clothes and going into his bathroom.

Rin took this opportunity to look around his room. She looked at some of the books on the shelf but a picture on his desk caught her eye. It looked old. There was a man that resembled Sesshomaru in many ways but not exactly. There was also a little boy. Maybe six or seven. There was also a woman. The woman had her arms wrapped around the little boy. Rin could tell that the boy was Sesshomaru. The man was his father and the woman was his mother.

At that second, Sess came out and caught her looking at it. He walked over to her and pointed at the woman. "That was my mom. She died when I was seven. We took that on our last vacation together."

Rin could hear the pain in his voice. "I am so sorry. I had no idea."

Sess grabbed her hands and looked her straight in the eyes. "Its okay. I don't really mind anymore. The pain is still there but when things start to get bad, I just think of something to make me happy." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "Like you."

Rin smiled and kissed him more passionately. After about a minute, they broke apart. Rin tried to move but tripped instead. Sesshomaru fell with her. Now they were both lying on Sess' bed. The only problem was that:

1. Sess was on top of her.

2. Someone had just opened his door.

They both looked up to find Inuyasha and Kagome looking down at them. Inuyasha was trying not to laugh while Kagome was gawking at them. Both of them moved quickly to get back up and both were blushing.

Kagome stared at them for a long time. "And might I ask what you two were doing? Hm?"

Rin was still blushing and tried to come up with an answer but Sesshomaru was already there. "We weren't doing anything that you and my half brother do. Except I do recall that I see you walking out of here in the early morning. Care to explain what you two were doing?"

Now, it was Kagome's turn to blush. Inuyasha blushed but cleared his throat. "Okay. We are even then. We won't tell you what we did and you won't tell us. Now, lets go."

Rin and Sesshomaru laughed and left hand in hand. They met up with Koga, Ayame, Sango, and Miroku at the theater. All of them laughed and enjoyed themselves. How could they have known what was in store for them.

Nicole: Okay. I am done for today.

Duo: Please review. We want to hit 100. Help us and review.

Zuko: REVIEW

Sam: REVIEW

Dean: REVIEW

Ed: REVIEW

Al: REVIEW


	14. Sorry But I need Help!

Nicole: HI guys. I know that you are expecting a new chapter but I am sending this out. I need your help with something. I am looking for a certain story. It has 99 chapters but I haven't read it in months. It inspired me to start writing. Okay. Here is a description: Kagome attends her first year at college but she has to go to a magical college and regular. The professors are from Gundam Wing. Like Professor Duo. Sesshomaru is obsessed with Stargate and he makes Rin and addict too. They go through all four years. Kagome has the shikon jewel inside of her which makes all the guys want to marry her. For the power or something.

Please help me find this story. I don't know the name.


	15. Where Are You, Rin?

Nicole: Hi everybody.

Ed: Hi Doctor Nick. Or in your case, Nikki.

Nicole: (glares at him) Bite me dough boy.

Ed: You asked for it. (walks towards her)

Duo: I don't think so. (clonks him on the head with a bat)

Nicole: (hugs Duo) Oh thank you Duo. Okay. Here is the new chapter. I wrote it during play practice so I hope you like it.

Chapter 14 Where Are You, Rin?

Sesshomaru hurried to go pick Rin up at her house. It was a daily routine for him in the mornings. Get up, take a shower, push Inuyasha down the stairs, eat breakfest, pick up Rin, get a speeding ticket, and go to school. It had become a regular thing for him. The last time he had seen Rin was Saturday night at the movie theater. He had called her on Sunday but her mother said that she wasn't there.

He shrugged of the strange feeling that he had had since Saturday morning as he pulled up to her house. The second he got out another car pulled into the driveway. Rin's mother got out and smiled at him.

"Let me guess. I bet that you are Sesshomaru. Its about time that I met Rin's boyfriend. I'll go and tell her that you're here." She walked into the house and closed the door partly.

Sess sighed and leaned against the car. After about 5 minutes, her mother came back out. And from what Sess could gather, Rin wasn't coming.

"I am sorry, Sesshomaru. She isn't inside. She must have left already." She had a worried tone in her voice.

Sesshomaru nodded and told her that he would see Rin at school. He jumped into his car and drove fast towards the school. 'Rin always waits for me. Why is my bad feeling getting worse?' He pulled into the student parking lot and ran off to find Koga and Ayame.

Both of them were sitting under the Sakura tree. Koga saw him coming and got up. "Hey Sesshomaru. Dude, whats wrong? You look like shit."

Ayame got up and looked around for Rin. She usually came to school with Sesshomaru. "Where is Rin?"

Sess shook his head. "Have either of you two heard from Rin? She isn't at home and I didn't see her when I ran through the school."

Koga shook his head but Ayame was the first to speak up. "I haven't seen her since Saturday night. She was supposed to call me but she didn't."

Koga nodded and stared at Sesshomaru. "Same here. Do you think that something is wrong?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "It doesn't make sense. If she isn't at home and she isn't here then where is she?"

The bell rang and they agreed to meet here at lunch.

Sesshomaru sighed. It was 5 minutes till lunch. 'Can't the clock go any faster than that?' He stared at Rin's empty desk.

After what seemed like an eternity, the lunch bell rang. He hurried over to the tree and saw that the others were already there.

Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga were all talking quietly so that no one else would hear them.

Sesshomaru leaned against the tree so that he could see all of them. "What have you guys found out?"

Kagome glared at him while Ayame spoke. "I called Rin's mom and she told me that she hadn't seen Rin since Saturday morning. She said that Rin had left a note saying that she was staying over at my house. Which of course, she didn't." She turned to Koga.

He cleared his throat. "I called my father and asked him to put Rin on the missing person's list."

Sesshomaru nodded. 'Rin's mom said that she was staying at Ayame's but she didn't. That's strange.' He didn't have to contridict Koga. His father was chief of police.

Sango rumaged through her bag and pulled out some fliers. "I found a picture Rin from her old yearbook. I made fliers that we can hang around town."

Miroku smiled at her and looked at Sesshomaru. "Since my father is apart of the FBI, I called him and asked for his help. He is awaiting your call."

Inuyasha took out more fliers. " Kagome and I are going to help put up fliers."

Kagome continued to glare at Sesshomaru. It was starting to piss him off. "Do you have a problem?"

She got up and smacked him across the face. "WHY DIDN'T YOU PROTECT HER? SHE COULD BE HURT OR WORSE!" She made a move to smack him again but Koga grabbed her hand.

"He didn't know. None of us did. Its not his fault or anyone elses. All we can do is find Rin." Kagome calmed down and sat next to Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru looked at her and then at everyone else. "Don't worry. We will find her." He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he never thought he would call.

Ring…Ring…Ring… "Hello?"

Sesshomaru gulped and looked at Inuyasha. "Is this Inutashio?"

"Yes. This is he."

Inuyasha's eyes got big and Kagome gasped. Koga's mouth dropped open and he whispered to Sess. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sesshomaru nodded. He talked back into the phone.

"Father?"

Nicole: Okay. That's enough for now.

Sesshomaru: How dare you take away my Rin. You will pay. (starts to chase her)

Nicole: DUO!

Duo: (gets into his Gundam and squashes Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: GGGGGRRRR! I am stuck!

Nicole: (gives Duo a kiss on the cheek.) Thank you. I would like to take this time to thank all the people who have reviewed.

IYGU  
likitopia

ILUVZIM  
crybabyseal

Secret Angel Forever21

HawkAngel XD  
Nevaeh Azalea

Thank you everyone. Please Review.


	16. Ruthlessly Kidnapped

Nicole: Hello again. Sorry for the long wait. We have had some bad weather down here. Lots of rain and thunderstorms. I have also had writers block.

Duo: But she is up and ready to go. There is nothing to stand in the way.

Ed: Nothing except her brain.

Al: You really should stop being so mean Edward. She is good friends with Winry.

Ed: Oh please. What could she do…OOOWWW!

Nicole: (hides wrench behind back) Well lets get this thing on the road. A special thanks goes out to the following for reviewing.

Thanks:

Tkdl

Heartbrokenangel

RIN123

ILUVZIM

Likitopia

IYGU

Lazypando

HawkAngel XD

Secret Angel Forever21

Nicole, Duo, Ed, Al, Dean, and Sam: THANK YOU!

Nicole: Alright. Here it is. The chapter you have all been waiting for.

Chapter 15 Ruthlessly Kidnapped

Inuyasha sat down in the limo with a pissed off look on his face. Kagome glared at him while trying to talk to Sango. Miroku was inching his hand closer and closer to Sango's butt. He didn't get very far since Sango saw him and clobbered him with her bag.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stared out the window. 'Damn him. Why does father always have to make a big scene?' He clenched his fists tightly. He didn't want to see his father but it was the only way to save Rin. "I promise you Rin. I will find you one way or another."

It came out as a whisper but spoken soft enough for Kagome to hear. She placed her hand on his shoulder. "All of us will find her." Sesshomaru nodded and stared back out the window. "We're here."

The car came to a stop in front of a large building. Western Industries. His father's company. The company that Inuyasha and himself were supposed to inherit.

A tall man with white hair, much like Sesshomaru's, was standing in front of the doors. He had on a business suit. His hair was tied back in a ponytail that stayed at his shoulders.

A woman with black hair stood next to him. Her hair reached her knees but was half up in a bun while the rest was down. She also wore a business suit except that she was wearing a skirt instead of pants.

Inuyasha got out with Kagome at his side. Sango and Miroku followed. Sesshomaru leaned against the car watching as the woman approached Inuyasha.

She quickly embraced him. "Oh Inuyasha. You've grown so much. I can hardly fit my arms around you."

Inuyasha hugged her back. "Hi Mom. Its nice to see you after so long." He grabbed Kagome's hand. "This is my girlfriend Kagome Higurashi."

Inuyasha's mother smiled at Kagome. "I am Izayoi. Inuyasha's mother. It's a pleasure to meet you." She turned to Inuyasha. "She looks just like your old girlfriend. Oh, what was her name?…Ah yes. Kikyo."

Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome is much better than Kikyo. They look alike because they are cousins."

Izayoi nodded and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Its been a while Sesshomaru. You've grown splendidly. And where is your girlfriend? I am sure you have one. With your looks."

The man walked over and put his arm over Izayoi's shoulders. "Knowing my son, he probably has three girlfriends." He glanced over at Sango and Miroku. "Forgive me. I am Inutaisho. President of Western Industries and father of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his father. "I have one girlfriend. She is the reason I came here."

Inutaisho looked at his son. "Well, judging by the tone in your voice over the phone, I would have guessed it was something urgent. Tell me what has happened."

Before Sesshomaru could say anything the song Numb from Linkin Park filled the air. He pulled out his cell phone. "Hello?"

"We got a letter about Rin. Her mom found it in the mail this morning." Koga yelled into the receiver.

Sesshomaru put his phone on speaker. "Well, what does it say?"

There was a silence before Koga's voice came out cold and icy.

"_We have the girl. If you want her back, Sesshomaru must confess his love for a woman he never accepted. We also want 10,000 dollars in cash. If these commands are not followed, well, just use your imagination. I will. Wait for further instructions."_

Sesshomaru glared at the phone and then back at his father. "We better move quick.

**Abandoned Warehouse**

Rin opened her eyes slowly. Her head felt like it was splitting in two. She tried to open her mouth to yawn but nothing came out. She tried to move her hands but could not.

The lights turned on and a man with dark hair stood over her. He had red eyes. He reminded her of Kagura. And as if she were listening, Kagura appeared next to him.

Kagura smirked and looked down at her. "Well, Well. How's it feel to be on the ground. It is your rightful place after all."

Rin glared at her. 'If I could speak right now, I would tell her to fuck off.'

Kagura looked at the man. "Naraku. Teach her a lesson. She shouldn't be glaring at me like that."

Naraku grinned and kicked Rin in the gut. She screamed mentally. 'SESSHOMARU!'

Nicole: Well, that's it.

Duo: I liked it. Much better than the last one.

Ed: It was okay. I guess.

Al: Oh Edward.

Nicole: Alright. Lets hit 100 guys. Review please.


	17. Search and Rescue

Nicole: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to wait for 100 reviews and thanks to everyone we finally did it!

Duo: We love all of you. Thank you so much and we count on your constant reviews and reading.

Ed: We love you and not in the weird stalker way.

Al: We would like to thank everyone for reviewing and we would list everyone but there was just too many.

Nicole: Now, enough with the chatting and lets get this on the road.

Ed: That made no sense. Oh well, here you go.

Chapter 17Search and Rescue

Rin slammed her feet against the wall, hoping that someone would hear and come and save her. She had been at it for an hour already and her feet were starting to hurt. Not to mention that her ankle was swelled and she was just waiting to hear a snap to show that it was broken.

Kagura slammed open the door and smacked Rin hard on the face. "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF IN HERE! You have been at it for an hour."

Rin moved her hand towards her now swollen and bruised cheek. The ropes that had bound her where taken off as was the cloth around her mouth that had kept her from speaking. "And what exactly did you expect me to do? Just sit quietly while you try to kill Sesshomaru? You really don't know me that well."

Kagura grabbed her hair and tugged it so Rin's face was inches from hers. "If you honestly think that I would even lay a hand on my Fluffy dear then you don't know me very well." She grabbed a chair and pulled it to her with Rin's hair still in her hand. Rin could feel her hair being ripped out. "Let me shine a little light on the situation you are in. You see, I am going to convince Sess to either marry me or I will kill you in front of him. Well, I won't kill you but Naraku will. And if he agrees, than Naraku will take you to the back room and slit your throat. Either way, you die."

Rin glared at her and rolled her eyes. 'She is way beyond stupid.' "And if you kill me, what makes you think that Sesshomaru will stay with you after that?"

Kagura smirked and looked behind her. Rin glanced and gasped. There was a girl who looked exactly like her. The girl raised her hand and pulled of her hair to revel Yura. Kagura looked back at Rin and smiled. "By making him believe that you are still alive of course." She let go of her hair and walked out with Yura.

Rin kicked the wall again but screamed the second she did. She heard a snap and pain erupted from her leg. Her ankle and just snapped. She sat up and ripped the bottom of her shirt and wrapped it a round her ankle. Tears streamed down her face.

Inutaisho's House

Sesshomaru tapped his fingers against the desk as he listened to what his father and his advisors discuss what to do.

Inutaisho glanced around the table. "Now, what we have come to discover is that the 'girl' that the letter is referring too is his school mate Kagura. She is the sister of Naraku. The murderer that escaped from prison last fall. Now, if we approach this calmly, we can…." He was cut off by Totosai.

"Why are we even having this discussion? This is just one girl and we have to risk our men to save her? What is one more loss to the world?" Others nodded in agreement. Sesshomaru clutched the desk hard.

Nobunga was the next person to speak up. "Totosai is right. This is just one girl and we are dealing with a mass murderer. He has killed 50 people and he will kill as many as it takes to satisfy his lust for blood. I say we leave the girl and concentrate on bigger issues like the…." Now he was cut off by Sesshomaru.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR STUPID BUISNESS OR YOUR IDEAS. RIN IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING RIGHT NOW. I DON'T CARE IF WE ARE DEALING WITH 100 MASS MURDERER'S. WE WILL RESCUE RIN OR SO HELP ME, I WILL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF. THAT IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING!" He breathed in and out before settling himself back in his seat.

Inutaisho slightly smiled at his son and felt pride filling up inside of him. "Sesshomaru had made it very clear on what we are to do. Rin is priority 1. There are no exceptions. Do we all understand this?"

Everyone around the room nodded their heads. Inutaisho smiled and pulled out the plan. Before he could get a word out of his mouth, Izayoi walked in and put the telephone on speaker.

A rough voice began to talk. "We have Rin Higashi. If you want her back, come to the old abandoned warehouse by the dock at 2:00. Or, we might have a little accident."

Sesshomaru clenched his fist tightly. "Let me talk to her."

The voice laughed. "And why should I do that?"

Sesshomaru glared at the phone. "Let me talk to her or else no deal Naraku."

Naraku's laughter could be heard loud and clear. "So, you have figured it out have you. Well, then you know that I am serious. I will let you talk to your precious girlfriend."

There was a crackling sound and then Rin's voice came onto the phone. "Sesshomaru?"

Sess jumped out of his seat and picked up the phone after turning it of speaker. "Rin. Rin are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Rin laughed lightly but Sesshomaru could hear the pain in it. "I am okay. My ankle is broken. I am lying on the floor. I can't get up Sess. I don't think I can make it back."

Sesshomaru could hear her sob and could see her crying. "Rin, we will come and get you, I promise. We have everything planned and…"

"NO!" Rin screamed into the receiver. "If you come, he will kill you." There was a pause and then she talked quietly. "You don't understand. No matter what you do they will kill me! If you agree to Kagura's deal then Yura will come out looking like me while Naraku kills me. If you don't then he will kill me in front of you. Either way we lose."

Sesshomaru gripped the desk. "There has to be something. I will think of something Rin, I promise."

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Rin's voice disappeared and Naraku's appeared. "You know the drill. Be there at 2:00." He hung the phone up.

Inutaisho watched his son put the phone down. Pain could be read all over his face. He turned back to the people in the room and slammed his hands down to silence them. "We move now. Its 1:30 and we don't have a minute to spare."

Warehouse

Naraku watched as Kagura paced back and forth. She occasionally looked up at the balcony where he and Rin were stationed. She continued to pace and look at her watch. "Where is he?"

Once it hit 2:00 exactly, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga walked in. Naraku shook his head. "I thought I told you to come alone."

Sesshomaru grinned. "Their my insurance so that I make it out of here with Rin."

Naraku glared at Rin and kicked her in the rib before leaving to drag her into the back room. Koga watched and counted how many doors it was from the steps.

Kagura sighed and ran to Sesshomaru. "Oh Sess, I knew you wanted to be with me. I just knew. You were playing hard to get weren't you? Other wise, why would you have come down here?"

Sesshomaru locked his eyes on Kagura. "Kagura, I came down here to tell you that…" He paused and nodded to Koga. "That you can kiss my ass. NOW!"

The police burst open the door as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stormed up the stairs. Naraku was waiting for them. "Well, if it isn't the little hero's. Come to save your girl? How do you know that she isn't already dead?"

Sesshomaru punched him in the gut as Inuyasha fiddled with the door to get it open. Koga ran up and collided with Naraku's fist which was meant to hit Sesshomaru. Koga shook his head and shoved Naraku towards the railing.

Naraku toppled over the railing to the floor below. They stood there and watched for a second before Sesshomaru kicked Inuyasha out of the way and kicked the door down.

Rin was lying in the corner with her face away from them. Sesshomaru ran over to her and picked her up. He lightly shook her. "Rin…Rin…please say something."

There was no response.

Tears fell from his eyes as he took her hand and kissed it. "Please don't be gone Rin. I need you. I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please don't leave me here."

Koga held Ayame who was sobbing into his shirt. She had run up after Naraku had fallen. Sesshomaru could feel himself breaking down, when a hand moved past his cheek. He looked down at Rin and sighed in relief. She smiled back up at him.

"I am not going anywhere, Sesshomaru. I love you so much. I'm just a little tired." Ayame laughed and hugged Koga.

Sesshomaru smiled at them and turned his head back to Rin. He walked over to the railing and carried her down the stairs. Izayoi and Inutaisho were waiting with an ambulance. He set Rin down on the cart and grabbed her hand. "I told you I would find a way."

Rin smiled and motioned for him to come closer. He leaned his head down and she whispered. "My guardian angel." She kissed him and he kissed back.

Nicole: All done.

Duo: Lets get those reviews people. We don't care how many.

Ed: Lets get a move on and start reviewing.

Al: Please review.

Nicole: See you next time.


	18. The New Begining

Nicole: Hey everyone. Long time no see. My writer's block is finally over and I am just full of ideas.

Duo: We just have one tiny problem that some of you might be sad about. This is the final chapter for this story.

Ed: Yeah but don't freight. This isn't going to be then end of amazing stories.

Nicole: That's right. I have come up with three new stories and an adjustment to my other story, Silent Love.

Al: There will be more details at the end of the chapter. Please enjoy.

Chapter 18The New Beginning

4 years have come and gone after that horrible scene at the warehouse. They had graduated and were attending the same university. Tokyo University. Sango and Miroku somehow pulled off getting to share a room while Rin, Ayame, and Kagome shared a room.

Koga had started his own restaurant business. It was called "The Wolf's Moon."

Inuyasha was staying at his house and attending classes during the day. Sesshomaru had inherited his father's company and was now running it while Inutaisho and Izayoi were watching from behind.

The only scary thing was that now, Rin was looking at herself in a full length mirror and couldn't believe that this day had come.

"Rin?...RIN!" Kagome pounded on the door while stomping her foot impatiently. "You better get your butt out here and show me that dress or I will break down this door."

Rin shook her head and opened the door slowly. She watched Kagome gasp and stare at her. No words could come out of her mouth. Not that they would anyway.

Rin smiled and twirled slowly. "How's it look?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled brightly. "You are a vision in white. You look so much better than I did on my wedding day. Then again, Sesshomaru proposed a lot better than Inuyasha did."

Rin giggled when she remember exactly what happened. Inuyasha was stuttering badly and he even dropped the ring in a bowl of soup which the waiter was taking back to the kitchen. He ran after him and knocked him down. He ended up with soup all over him and a "Yes." from Kagome.

She looked at herself one more time. The dress was pure white and had a lace bow wrapped behind it. It was strapless and she wore her hair down with crystal flowers all in it. Since she wasn't as graceful as most girls, she wore flip-flops instead of high heel shoes.

There was another gentle knock on the door and Ayame poked her head in. "Everyone is all set. You ready to go?"

Rin smiled and walked through the double doors which lead to her future husband. Inutaisho was waiting for her. He extended his arm and together they walked down the aisle where Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were waiting.

Sess held his breath when he first saw Rin. She looked so beautiful that it stunned him. Inuyasha was already poking him in the side so to make him stop he grabbed his finger and twisted it. Inuyasha let out a small yelp and cursed at him. But it only got him a glare from Kagome.

Rin smiled at Inutaisho. "Thank you for everything you have ever done for me."

Inutaisho smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I knew from the day that I met you that you would change my son's life."

She smiled and went over to join Sesshomaru. He looked more dashing then he ever had before. He was wearing the traditional tux but his hair was smoothed back into a ponytail.

The mass had started but Rin and Sesshomaru weren't even paying attention to it. They were just lost in one another's eyes. They didn't get back into focus until the priest was asking about the vows.

Sesshomaru went first. "Rin, without you I don't think I would be here with all these people and telling them how much I have come to respect you and many other's in my life. I will always love you and I promise to protect you and cherish every last minute I have with you till the day that I die."

Rin smiled and touched his face lightly. "Four years ago, you told me that you would always be there to protect me and that no matter what, you would always love me. Today, I was reminded by that promise. I want to spend every day with you and every minute of my life. I will love you in this world and the next."

The priest smiled and went to the "I do's." He looked at Sesshomaru. "Do you Sesshomaru Taisho take Rin Higashi as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich or in poor, till death do you part."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin one more time. " I do."

The priest looked over at Rin. "And do you, Rin Higashi take Sesshomaru Taisho as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich or in poor, till death do you part."

Rin smiled. "I do."

The priest closed the book and put their hands together. "Then by the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife."

A small smile found its way onto both of their faces. Sesshomaru watched as his father held his wife tightly. Rin smiled and looked up at Sesshomaru. "Till death, and far after it."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her gently, before taking both of her hands into his. "For ever and ever."

Nicole: That's it folks. Keep a lookout for my two new stories.

Final Fantasy VII- Cloud/Sephiroth "The Final Way"

Kingdom Hearts- Riku/OC "Loving Darkness"

Inuyasha: Rin/Sesshomaru "Daring Angel"

Nicole: We hope that you enjoyed this story and I hope to look foreword to seeing you again.

Duo, Ed, Al, Sam, Dean: GOODBYE!


End file.
